User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Useful Notes: Tsumichi vs. Sayaka
Another one of these. This one isn't my battle; it's a collab with Grnmachine. Tsumichi Tsumichi is an OC created by Grnmachine01. He lost his parents at a young age, and he was pursued by the same people who killed his parents. Just as he was about to give up, a strange creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, gave him magical control over platinum, gold, silver, and iron and, more importantly, another chance at life. For 13 years he trained his powers and then went on to protect Japan from disaster. Background *Name: Tsumichi *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Human *Given magical powers thanks to Deus ex Machina *Powerful warrior *Scored a 26 on the Mary-Sue test Magical Metal Powers *Grants control over Platinum, Silver, Gold, and Iron *He can manipulate it all with his mind *They can transform into whatever he wants *Carries a jar of it at all times *Metal helps him survive craziness like meteor crashes Weaponry *Steel longsword *Can't be manipulated completely with his mind *Hasn't fully mastered its use *Can repair it if damaged Physicality *Runs at sub-sonic speeds *Metal lets him fly *Sub-sonic reflexes *Can exert 30 Giga-pascals of pressure *Human durability Feats *Fought Godzilla to a standstill (Yes, this is real...) *Stopped a meteor from hitting Tokyo *Did all this crazy stuff and isn't a mary-sue Faults *Hasn't mastered swordfighting *No real durability feats *Has a major weakness to electricity *Can't control other types of metal Sayaka Sayaka Miki is Magical Girl who is the best friend of Madoka Kaname. She and Madoka accidentally stumbled upon a witch's labyrinth, and would've died had it not been for Mami Tomoe. After Mami's horrible death, Sayaka decided to become a Magical Girl... not knowing the horrors that would come with it. She ended up transforming into the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff after her friend Hitomi confessed her love to Sayaka's crush, and had to be killed by Kyoko Sakura. Fortunately, in the new timeline Madoka created, this is no longer Sayaka's fate. Background *Name: Sayaka Miki *Height: 5'3" *Weight: Unknown *Magical Girl *Best friend of Madoka Kaname *My favorite character Magical Girl Powers *Superhuman speed **Fast enough to run as a blue line of light **Capable of running across Mitakihara Town in seconds (presumably) *Superhuman reaction speed **Keeps up with Kyoko, who is faster **Blocks against very fast attacks *Healing **Can recover from ANY attack that doesn't pierce her Soul Gem **Much faster than any other girls' healing (can heal from a blow that would incapacitate any of the other girls in seconds) *Soul Gem **Contains her soul **Only way to kill her is by breaking it *Improbable aiming skills Oktavia von Seckendorff *About the size of a huge building *Sayaka's witch *Created when Sayaka loses all hope *Can summon the Wheels of Fate, which are gigantic wheels that can crush enemies *Wields two gigantic swords *Can make random points explode *Took the combined efforts of Kyoko and Homura to defeat *Can turn back into Sayaka- oh wait we're not using Law of Cycles!Sayaka Feats *Defeated countless witches *Fought Kyoko Sakura to a standstill *Soul Gem has survived a drop from a bridge all the way down to the top of a truck Faults *Soul Gem is a weak point *Even if the Soul Gem isn't destroyed, she feels intense pain through it *Very headstrong and impulsive *Weakest Magical Girl Comparison Tsumichi's Advantages *Uses the environment to his advantage *More battle experience *Metal is more durable than anything Sayaka has Sayaka's Advantages *Can't die if Soul Gem is intact *How would Tsumichi know the Soul Gem was a weakness, exactly? *Better physical durability Who would I pick? Hm... tough one. I'm gonna say Sayaka. Call me a fanboy all you want, but I fail to see Tsumichi exposing the Soul Gem as a weakness. Sayaka's healing is just too strong. But that's just me. Feel free to try to prove me wrong in the comments! Who wins? Tsumichi Sayaka Category:Blog posts